N-epoxyalkyl lactams, particularly N-epoxypropyl-2-pyrrolidone, are valuable surfactant intermediates widely used in cosmetic and pharmaceutical arts. The pyrrolidone compound has been previously synthesized by reacting potassium pyrrolidone and epichlorohydrin in diethyl ether (E. P. Sidelkovkaya et al., Chim. Geterosiki Soevin, #2, page 212, 1968). However this method requires the preparation of potassium pyrrolidone from potassium hydroxide which involves azeotropic removal of water and extensive ring opening of the pyrrolidone component which is highly undesirable. Additionally, the reaction of potassium pyrrolidone with epichlorohydrin requires the use of a solvent which greatly increases the cost of producing product. An alternative method, involving reaction with potassium t-butoxide is also prohibitively expensive and the low yields resulting from the above syntheses makes them unattractive for commerical use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above deficiencies and to provide a commercially feasible process for the preparation of a N-epoxypropyl lactam in high yield.
Another object of the invention is to provide a one step process which is suitable for large scale production of N-epoxypropyl pyrrolidone.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.